


Another Place

by RosieG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Hogwarts, Angst, M/M, made myself sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieG/pseuds/RosieG
Summary: On the roof of Sirius' apartment building, looking up at the night sky, Remus feels the heat rolling toward him from Sirius, as they lay side by side. Neither of them says a thing, they watch as the moon climbs past the dog star, up in to the sky.





	Another Place

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this for a co-worker. 
> 
> Title stolen from a Bastille song Another Place, which is the inspiration for this whole fic!

On the roof of Sirius' apartment building, looking up at the night sky, Remus feels the heat rolling toward him from Sirius, as they lay side by side. Neither of them says a thing, they watch as the moon climbs past the dog star, up in to the sky. Once upon a time this would have resulted in a silly joke from them. Now everything is calm. Companionable.

_"Pads, this is my bed", Remus grumbles groggily, trying to push Sirius away. Sirius only hugging Remus tighter, humming a little obnoxiously._

_"But I'm here now, Moons, and you're warm. My bed is cold", Sirius reeks of firewhiskey and bad decisions._

_"Would be warm, if you hadn't gone off to Hogsmeade in the dead of winter", Remus fights back, his tone mellowed though, watching Sirius' face._

_"Shh, Moons, let's sleep", Sirius' eyes are closed, and a few stray hairs are draped over his face. Remus pushes the hair back, hearing Sirius' breathing even out slowly._

_"Let's sleep", Remus finally whispers back._

Remus sits up and pulls his knees up, leaning his arms on them. He looks over his shoulder, down at Sirius and rakes his face with his gaze. Sirius is smoking a cigarette and watching the stars glimmer above. Remus reaches to pick the cigarette from Sirius' fingers, taking a long drag of smoke before returning it. He exhales the smoke from his lungs, closing his eyes, feeling decadent and content. Sirius flicks the smoke butt of the roof and sits up as well. He ghosts his fingertips over Remus' neck, over the scar that begins there and ends near the middle of his spine. Remus feels a shudder go through himself.

_Remus and Sirius enter the common room into a massive commotion and wolf whistles._

_"You have to kiss!"_

_Remus raises his eyebrows at the girl, "What do you mean?"_

_"The mistletoe!" someone pointed above them._

_"Surely it doesn't count, they're both blokes!"_

_"Oh please", Sirius scoffs. Remus grins and glances up at the mistletoe._

_"How about it Pads?" Remus asks. Sirius takes hold of the front of his jumper, dragging him close._

_"Bring it on Moons"_

_The common room explodes into applause as the two boys come together in a kiss._

Remus closes his eyes at Sirius' touches, making Sirius bolder. He caresses where Remus' skin is bare, tracing patterns with his freckles, finding constellations in the discoloring. Remus hums in appreciation, but no words are said. Watching Remus' face, his closed eyes and relaxed brow, he feels brave.

Sirius leans in and kisses Remus' neck once, twice, five times over.

_"Padfoot, do you ever worry about the war, about you-know-who?" Remus asks, as they're packing on the last day of term, ever._

_"No, not so much, he's just a crackpot isn't he, we can fight him off", Sirius grins nonchalantly._

_"I do", Remus manages in a quiet voice. The grin slips off Sirius' face and he feels his heart break for his best friend._

Sirius gets up onto his feet offering a hand to Remus, to help him up. Remus opens his eyes and grasps onto Sirius' hand. They are quickly nose to nose, breathing the same air, Sirius hand warm in Remus', trapped between their two bodies.

Remus leans in tentatively, Sirius looks into Remus' pale eyes, as if asking a thousand unsaid questions. Remus cocks his head to the side, and answering all of them whispers:

"Please, Sirius"

_"You can stay here if you'd like, Moons, I have a spare room, and a nice roof space too!" Sirius beams, spinning the keys to his new place in his hands, showing it around to Remus._

_Remus stops in his tracks, "Pads, I can't take advantage like that"_

_"You're not, we've been over this!" Sirius still smiles like the sun, "I've missed having you around me all the time"_

_Remus seems a little mollified but huffs, "I'll pay rent"_

_Sirius nods in agreement and knows he's won._

Sirius leans in, his eyes fluttering shut. Their lips meet tenderly, again and again, until Remus opens his mouth and Sirius let's out a little sigh, slipping his hands underneath Remus' jumper.

"Inside", Remus murmurs, dragging Sirius back to the open window they climbed up through, "Bed"

Sirius kisses Remus as they trip their way to the window, parting only long enough to climb back in. Remus is tangling his fingers deftly into Sirius' hair and Sirius tips his head back in a moan.

Remus growls and undresses them both. Sirius' eyes feel misted over as he watches Remus. He'll never see anything as beautiful as Remus.

_"I broke up with Marlene McKinnon", Sirius shrugs, throwing his leather jacket over the back of the sofa, "It wasn't working out. "_

_"Oh", Remus puts down his book, "Did you want to talk about it?"_

_Sirius shakes his head and sits down next to Remus, "you don't have to stop reading, I'll read with you"_

_"If you're sure, Pads"_

Sirius traces his fingertips over Remus' scars, Remus still catching his breath. They're both sweaty from exertion, the moisture making them stick to the sheets. Both high from their release.

"Sirius", Remus says watching Sirius trace his silvery scars.

Sirius kisses Remus' chest, pretending he doesn't hear the worried tone in his friend's voice. Like he doesn't hear the regret.

"Sirius?" Remus repeats quietly. Sirius leans his forehead against Remus' soft skin

_"I'm going underground", Sirius says, "The flat, it's yours now, I had them change the papers"_

_Remus buries his face in his hands, "First James and Lily, now you? How many friends am I meant to lose?"_

_You could come with me, Sirius is desperate to say, I love you Moony, hide with me._

_"Dumbledore thought it best we split up some", Sirius says, "We'll see each other again, Moons, when the worst is over"_

_Remus lets out a heart wrenching sob._

Remus pets the side of Sirius' face, pushing his hair back, lifting his face by the chin to meet his eyes.

"Sirius, you have to understand - " Remus begins but is shut up by Sirius leaning in to kiss him.

If he kisses Remus until morning, he'll never have to hear the words of rejection.

Morning starts to break, Remus' chest is rising and falling evenly, he's fast asleep. Sirius slips out of bed and dresses up. He crosses the room to Remus' cupboard pulling out Remus' favorite jumper, pulling it on. He goes back to the bed and kisses Remus' hair. Remus shifts but doesn't wake.

Sirius leaves the apartment.

Sirius betrays the Potters.

Remus wakes up alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Kudos and comments very welcome! 
> 
> If you want to come find me on Twitter it's @RosieJRowan


End file.
